


The Spider and The Fly

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationship, Other, Poems, Poeticly written wounds, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: My take on a toxic relationship, in poetry format.I do not condone this or any type of abusive/toxic relationship.
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 2





	The Spider and The Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work, please do not repost or use without permission.

"I love you"  
A sugar coated phrase  
So innocent and sweet  
But don't get too close  
Painful silken threads grip my throat  
Digging into flesh  
Apple red liquid falls  
Leaving bloody streaks  
So sinful yet sweet  
Tempting but unforgivable

"I love you"  
They flay my skin  
Layer by layer  
They gouge out my eyes  
And rip apart my hair  
They sew my lips shut  
And deafen my ears  
Agony sears through my veins  
But I can't scream

"I love you"  
I beg and I scream  
I don't remember why  
Just anything to stop this torment  
They made me their perfect doll  
Their ideal dream  
Breaking me apart  
Shaping me to their liking

"I love you"  
I was a butterfly  
Beautiful and free  
But I was lured into the lion's maw  
Now in the spider's den  
I thrash and I weep  
For freedom once more  
The golden web that they wove  
Of love and promises  
Of protection and apologies  
Of honesty and trust  
Falls away to reveal  
Heavy chains and crumbling hope

**"I love you" **  
Leave?  
I don't want to leave  
I love them  
For forever and always****

**Author's Note:**

> If someone needs to talk, please put do not post on your comment as I have comment moderation on, with some type of way to contact you. I do not have social media so I apologize for the inconvenience. You don't have to but if you'd like, you can.


End file.
